Denial Away
by heypandora
Summary: naru sasu saku — ﮦ PROTIP: denial is the best policy.


.

.

One week in the late summer, Sasuke Uchiha is kissed twice

.

The first time Sasuke is kissed, he tells himself he was just dreaming.

.

Naruto comes up to him, red in the face, fists clenched and shaking by his side. Sasuke has been caught going though Naruto's apartment. He was only looking for the last mission pay that Naruto forgot to give him, but still, he guesses, it is an invasion of privacy. He's red handed and guilty.

At first, he thinks Naruto is going to hit him. Well, try and hit him. That's what his reflects expect: a punch to the stomach, a kick to the groin. He and his reflexes don't expect a kiss.

He doesn't expect to kiss back. He really doesn't expect that. It happens, though.

"Naruto?" someone calls into the apartment, someone that sounds like Sakura, who is very much Naruto's almost-but-not-yet-official girlfriend.

They stop. "Damn," Naruto mutters, turning to the door which Sakura enters. When he turns around, Sasuke is gone—bolted.

.

He only stops to think once he's a block away from Naruto house, on the side of the streets. He couldn't put together what had happened, but he decided that one of his possibilities was _not_ true.

Naruto had not just kissed him; he decides to himself definitely and walks home. He curls up in the loose sheets of his bed and goes to sleep.

He can't tell what time it is when he wakes up. It could even be the next day. He stares at the roof—the cobwebs that show no signs of spiders, dents, some sort of stain which, for the life of him, he can't remember how it got there—and thinks that his mind is trying to ignore something. To remember something.

It couldn't have been that important. Must have just been a dream.

.

There's pounding on his door, to the extent he would be surprised it was still standing if it hadn't been built to withstand most type of chakra attacks and explosives. Apart (most) of him doesn't want to get up. It wants to let whoever's out that knock for hours and hours until their knuckles bleeds.

Except they start calling out for him.

"Saaasuuuke?!!" calls the voice, angrily, which sounds a lot like Naruto's-almost-but-not-yet-official-girlfriend Sakura's, though she should be off doing almost-girlfriend things with Naruto and, generally, she speaks to him kindly, softly, strangely seductively, and not at all in the harsh manner of screaming "Sasuke!!" through his door.

Yeah, he notices that, even though he pretends he doesn't.

He gets out of his bed, and half-heartedly brushes creases and non-existent dirt from his clothing. The door is covered with assorted locks and bolts that are taking a beating from Sakura's fists rattling up against them. Sasuke silently unlocks the door, and slowly opens it. As it sits, one-eighth ajar, Sakura pushes her face between the slit of the opening, and stands nose to nose to Sasuke.

Although he wouldn't admit it, his breathing increased as he looked her in the eye, almost like he was guilty of something, though that was ridiculous. He hadn't done anything to her. Maybe it had something to do with that weird dream he was having—

"I should come in," she says firmly, and forces her way through the door.

"Hey," he says, unrelated, as she walks past and takes a sit in the lounge across the room from the door.

"Naruto told me," she admits (and he wants to tell her that **PROTIP: **_leaving him to his denial is the best policy for everyone involved_, really—), and goes onward, without awaiting his reply, "He is such an idiot, making it so sudden. He didn't even wait for me to explain properly and—"

He blinks.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," she says, moving closer to him, "we should try this again," and kisses him.

He feels he's missed something.

.

The second time he is kissed, it feels like an exposition but it just makes him more confused.

.

.

* * *

.

**NOTES:**

**1] **SO MINOR-ATTEMPT AT LOL PLOT. I tried. Sasuke is hard to write. I like the phrase: PROTIP. I like Team 7 threesome. I don't describe kisses. This site needs a threesome option. OVER.

**2]** Doesn't fit anywhere in canon because ~I don't care about Naruto canon bb~

.

* * *

.

_postscript:_

In conclusion: best—sex—ever.


End file.
